She Saved The Best For Last
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "Our Love". Dawn and Faith are in it briefly, but it's about Buffy and Willow.


She Saved The Best For Last

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rated: PG-13

Summary: This is a sequel to "Our Love" and takes place almost a year after it. Dawn and Faith are in this briefly, but it's about Buffy and Willow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: Yes, I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I said to myself that I wasn't going to write any more stories, but this idea got stuck in my head around the time I wrote "Our Love" and stayed there until now. Some of the words in italics are lyrics from "Save The Best For Last" by Vanessa Williams. The others are the girls' thoughts as they talk to each other.

* * *

Buffy, Dawn, and Faith's apartment in Rome, Italy

Dawn's P.O.V.

As I wait for Faith while she gets ready for our one year anniversary date, I can't stop all of the thoughts running through my head. Most of them are about us and everything we've been through. Then I look over at Buffy, who's on the other end of the couch, and can't help feeling both sad and hopeful. While I try to watch TV to distract me from everything that could happen on our date, I notice she's staring at the picture of her with Willow again. It was taken the second night we celebrated the defeat of The First. Faith and Robin hadn't been able to join us the first time. We thought we deserved to celebrate even though thoughts of the people we lost popped into our heads once or twice. When I start to feel her looking at me, I look back at the TV. I can understand and feel the pain and fear she's trying hard to hide. She's fallen for the best friend she's had since she arrived in the now gone Sunnydale. Her ex, The Immortal One, didn't take it too well when she dumped him. It ended with a fight that left him as a pile of dust. I can't understand why she constantly hooked up with vampires. She's supposed to slay them, not date them. It's what she was chosen to do. She should just admit her feelings for Willow. Everyone but Willow can see it. I think that's part of the reason it was still occasionally tense between my sister and Kennedy after leaving Sunnydale.

Buffy's P.O.V.

As I sit here and stare at the picture of me and Willow celebrating the defeat of The First, I know Dawn's trying not to look over at me. She and Faith have seen the tears I've shed for my best friend since I realized I loved her in that way. I admit it scared me a little at first. Not about what my ex would think, but what she would think. Would she turn me down like I did with Xander? Would she still want to be my best friend? He eventually got over it, but could I do the same? That's another thing I'm not sure of right now. I have to admit that I'm both happy for and jealous of Dawn. Dawn and Faith falling in love with each other was a shock to all of us. Surprisingly though, they have been good for each other. Faith has redeemed herself in our eyes, and Dawn has NEVER been happier.

I can't blame her for becoming attracted to her smooth talking girlfriend. I even had a dream about her one night before they hooked up. It was one of the best sex dreams I ever had. Did I really just think that? In the dream, it was as she called it "rock 'em, sock 'em". Faith is the only one who knows about the dream. She overheard me that night as Dawn slept. The next morning, she smirked before telling me she heard almost the whole thing thanks to the slayer hearing. I found out almost immediately that she had said the same thing to Robin. I didn't know what to say until Dawn walked into the kitchen in only a red tank top and underwear. I ordered her to go put some shorts or pants on. She blushed and ran back into their bedroom. I swear I almost told Faith off when she asked if I thought Dawn looked hot or sexy in just the shirt that used to be hers and underwear. Enough about that, I need to decide what to do about my feelings about Willow.

Faith's P.O.V,

As I get ready for my one year anniversary date with D, I know that B's thinking about Willow again. Not that I can blame her, Red does have a lot to offer. Why can't she see that B's in love with her? She's the only one who can't see it apparently.

_All of the nights you came to me _

_When some silly girl had set you free _

_You'd wonder how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else and share your dreams with me_

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see_

Buffy's P.O.V.

After all I've been through, I shouldn't be afraid of anything. I'm a slayer for heaven's sake. However, I am afraid. It's been over a year since she broke up with Kennedy. I've comforted Willow repeatedly after some bitch broke her heart. Fortunately, she's never gone over the edge again. Why do they do this to her? She's a beautiful woman inside and out. It's what made us fall in love with her. By us I mean Oz, Tara, and me. It seems like a game to most of them. We've warned her many times, but it happens over and over again. I still remember the day I met her. I was talking with Cordelia when I saw her. The timid way she acted around us got my attention. I knew from the start there was something special about her.

Flashback

"Willow, nice dress. Good to know that you've seen the softer side of Sears," Cordelia told her with unmistakable sarcasm.

"Uh, well-well, my mom picked it out," Willow nervously answered after stepping away from the water fountain and turning around to face us.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done?" Cordelia questioned even more harshly.

"Oh," my future best friend muttered before walking away.

"If you wanna fit in here, the first rule is know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid," Cordelia suggested in what she considered helpful advice.

End of the Flashback

Buffy's P.O.V.

After Cordelia had gotten enough water, she talked some more. I listened as she talked about The Bronze and how she wanted me to tell her absolutely everything about me during gym. I don't know why I didn't say something right then and there. I knew what she did to Willow was mean. I knew girls like that back in L.A.. I WAS a girl like that back in L.A. before being called. I found out the hard way that there were a lot of more important things going on in the world. I decided I wanted to get to know her. I had to figure out how to approach her without scaring her off. Finding out that she was the person to talk to if I needed help with school made it easier. She offered to help and began babbling about when and where to study. She mentioned the library, went on about Giles, and asked if she was the single most dullest person alive. To this very day, libraries give me the wiggens. However, her babble was just so cute and adorable. If I felt then what I feel now, I might have taken a risk and kissed her right there or at least asked her out on a real date. Maybe I could have saved myself the trouble of falling in love with Angel if I had.

"Buffy, are you listening to me?" I hear someone say. I'm pretty sure it's Dawn.

"Yeah, B, snap out of it. D wants to tell you something."

That does the trick, and I'm back to reality.

"Huh, what?" I reply.

"Just tell her how you feel. At least you will have gotten it out of your system. If she doesn't feel the same way, maybe you can find someone else. I know she will still be your best friend."

"Yeah, she's right, B. I could always help you hook up with some fine, Italian ass that I've seen at the clubs when I'm there with D."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I tell her with a smile.

"Come on," Dawn says as she playfully slaps Faith on the arm and almost drags her out of the apartment with a smile on her face.

Dawn smiles at me once more before they close the door behind them.

Meanwhile; Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Willow's apartment

Willow's P.O.V.

As I arrive home from a very short date, I can't help but wonder something. Why did it seem to take so long to figure out who I should be in love with? Ever since Kennedy and I broke up over a year ago, I've been searching for someone to fill that hole in my heart. All I've ended up feeling was used and alone. I know I should listen to my friends, but my desire to find someone special always ignored their advice. Buffy's been my best friend since we met in high school, which is why she's always the first one I turn to for advice or a shoulder to cry on. There have been several times where I have done exactly that. If we weren't such good friends, she probably would have gotten sick of it by now. This is the main reason I've fallen for her. I haven't let anyone know this yet. Sometimes I think she feels the same way. After one of my crying spells, she gets this look in her eyes. It's like she wants to tell me something, but she doesn't. Maybe I'm imagining it. But what if I'm not? Could it ever be the way it was between Tara and me or even the way Dawn and Faith are when they're together? I can't believe I just thought that. I actually might be a little jealous of them.

They have no problem showing how much they care about each other. They constantly flirt with each other in public. They take it pretty far when they're hanging out at the clubs in Rome. What Dawn did with RJ in Sunnydale can barely compare to what she and Faith have done. Xander nearly fell out of his chair the first time he saw this, and his mouth couldn't have opened any more than it did that night. For a second, Buffy, Xander, and I thought we were actually going to see more than coats come off at the club. That's enough about them. I need to tell Buffy how I feel before I chicken out. I've taken some time to get ready. I might as well look my best before I take a big risk like this. I can feel my hands start to shake as I prepare to teleport to Rome from here in Rio de Janeiro.

Rome, Italy

Buffy's P.O.V.

About thirty minutes later, I hear a knock at our front door. I ask who it is and find out it's a surprise visit from Willow. I can tell from the tone that she's a little choked up. I guess that means she's going to cry on my shoulder as my heart feels like it's being torn apart again. She enters the apartment, and I close the door behind her. When I look back at her, I can see tears start to fall down her cheeks.

_And now we're standing face to face_

"Did you and another girlfriend break up?" I ask as I don't even bother saying the girl's name.

She sees from my caring smile that I'm here for her as always. At the same time, my heart begins to hurt for I don't know what time this is.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbles as she wipes them away, walks over to the couch, and sits down.

"Who broke up with who?"

"I b-broke up w-with h-her th-this t-time."

"Why?" I ask as my heart seems to beat faster.

"Because I realized I don't love her. I love someone else."

"R-Really?" I unintentionally stutter, which makes her smile a little.

Just great, I need to get myself under control. She's probably going to mention another girl that might slightly resemble Tara. This has happened twice I think.

"Yes," she answers with more confidence.

"Who is it?" _Please, oh please, let it be me._

"Well…" _Come on, you can do this. You have a lot to offer her. But what if she rejects me like she did with Xander? Then I guess I'll deal. Hopefully, she'll still be my best friend. Ok, here goes nothng._

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you, Buffy. How could I not fall for someone who's always been there for me? I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"I haven't always been there, Will."

"Enough about what happened back there in Sunnydale. You have been since then. I can't count how many times I've cried on your shoulder over some other woman."

"It's what friends do for each other."

"I know, but I want more now."

"How much more?" I ask with a small giggle.

"I want you to love me as much as I love you."

"I…"

"Ok, I get it. You don't feel the same way. I guess I'll go now."

"No, don't go," I beg.

"Why? You don't feel the same. I'm ok with it. I'll find someone else," she tells me as she tries to stand up.

"Because I love you too. I have for awhile," I say as I use my slayer strength to keep her on the couch.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think you felt the same about me."

"Well, I do. Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I can't think of anything else I want more," I reveal before I begin kissing her.

I wrap my arms around her as we continue to kiss. She pulls away momentarily and asks me her next question.

"What about Dawn and Faith?"

"What about them? They both know and told me to tell you how I felt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great, but it's not what I meant to say."

"What did you mean to say?"

"When are they coming back?"

"I have at least a few hours before that happens. We could always go back into my room when they come home."

"Ok," she tells me as she pushes me onto my back and restarts the makeout session I have wanted for a long time.

"It's me and you forever from now on," I tell her.

"Yeah," she agrees before kissing me again.

_Isn't this world a crazy place_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed you go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last_

The End


End file.
